At present the treatment of mitral annulus dilatation and other mitral insufficiencies consists of either repair or mitral valve replacements. Both methods require open-heart surgery, by the use of total cardiopulmonary by-pass, aortic cross-clamping and cardioplegic arrest. To certain groups of patients, open-heart surgery is particularly hazardous and therefore a less invasive method for repair of mitral insufficiency is desired.
Such a less invasive method is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,432, which describes a method for treatment of mitral insufficiency without the need for cardiopulmonary by-pass and opening of the chest and heart. The method uses a device comprising an elongate body having such dimensions as to be insertable into the coronary sinus, which is a vein that substantially encircles the mitral orifice and annulus and drains blood from the myocardium to the right atrium. The elongate body has two states, in a first of which the elongate body has a shape that is adaptable to the shape of the coronary sinus, and to the second of which the elongate body is transferable from said first state assuming a reduced radius of curvature. Consequently, the radius of curvature of the coronary sinus is reduced. Due to the coronary sinus encircling the mitral annulus, the radius of curvature as well as the circumference of the mitral annulus are reduced. Thus, the described method takes advantage of the position of the coronary sinus being close to the mitral annulus, which makes repair possible by the use of current catheter-guided techniques.
According to one method described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,432, a device comprising an elongate stent is used. The elongate stent includes hooks which are arranged to dig into the walls of the coronary sinus, by means of the surgeon retracting a cover sheet from the stent, in order to fix the position of the stent in the coronary sinus. A stabilizing instrument is used for keeping the elongate stent in its first state and then, after the hooks have dug into the walls, releasing it to its second state assuming a reduced radius of curvature. However, the position fixation of the elongate stent in the coronary sinus by means of the hooks might be insufficient, so that the sudden release of the contraction of the elongate stent dislocates it. This dislocation of the device might result in unsatisfactory reduction of the circumference of the mitral annulus.
According to an alternative method described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,432 the device comprises three stent sections that are positioned in the coronary sinus and connected by wires. The wires may be manoeuvred from outside the vein system such that the distances between the adjacent stent sections are reduced. Also with this method there is a risk of dislocation of the device, since the surgeon might accidentally move insufficiently fixed stent sections out of their proper position while manipulating them from outside the vein system.